Ce soir, 1h15 ?
by Trafdelux
Summary: Un Draco plutôt entreprenant pour ne pas dire provoquant , et un Harry désobéissant, se rencontrent dans un couloir . Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce résumé un peu minable... L'histoire est beaucoup mieux, c'mon ! OS


Coucou me revoilà! Cet OS est destiné a ma petite chérie X-FanFicX ;) (Ça me rappelle un peu la conversation qu'on a eu tout a l'heure, tu devrais reconnaître certains éléments !)

Titre: Ce soir, 1h15.

Rating M

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Les pas du préfet des Serpentards résonnaient dans le couloir désert, il resserra sa cape autour de ses épaules. Le froid de Décembre se faisait particulièrement mordant cette nuit là dans cette partie du château. Il avait reçu l'honneur d'être nommé préfet et il en était ravi surtout parce qu'il pourrait coincer les élèves qui ne respectaient pas le couvre feu. Enfin surtout un, le brun binoclard insupportable avec la fâcheuse habitude de se glisser hors de son lit vers une heure du matin, tout juste quand Draco faisait sa ronde. Il devait vouloir le narguer ou quelque chose comme ça,et ça avait le don d'énerver profondément l'héritier des Malfoy.

Il l'avait prit une seule fois a errer dans les couloirs et c'était fait un malin plaisir de l'emmener voir, non pas Mcgonagal comme sa maison l'indiquait, mais Snape. Apres avoir écopé de trois heures de retenue avec Russard, Harry s'était vu enlever 15 points a sa maison. Depuis ce jour le blond n'avait plus jamais repris le survivant a traîner à la nuit tombée, ses rondes en devenaient donc ennuyantes au possible.

Rien d'intéressant ne se passait dans sa partie du château, Draco décida que sa ronde était inutile et commença a retourna vers sa chambre. Il baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire quand il entendit un bruit, sa mâchoire se stoppa dans son mouvement,il la referma doucement et ouvrit les yeux. Le blond ne vit rien, mais le bruit continuait, il suivit l'origine du son qui le conduisit au petit patio d'une des coure de Poudlard. Il s'attendait a surprendre un couple en plein ébat, juste comme il les aimait, mais il ne prévoyait pas de tomber sur... Le vide. La petite coure était déserte, pourtant le bruit de tapotement continuait. Il sortit sa baguette(1) et avança en prenant garde de ne pas se faire remarquer, mais une branche craqua sous sa chaussure, il se maudit quand le bruit cessa avant qu'un autre le remplace. Des pas s'éloignaient précipitamment. Le préfet se lança a sa poursuite.

Arrivé dans un couloir, il s'arrêta et écouta, les pas ralentirent eux aussi mais ils étaient juste devant lui.

-"Stupéfix!"

Une masse tomba a terre dans un bruit sourd, ravis et quelque peu inquiet, le blond d'approcha il lança un sort de révélation et un sourire malveillant étira ses lèvres. Harry Potter était étendu par terre, a ses pieds il repoussa la cape, et annula le stupefix juste pour sa tête. Le brun se mit aussitôt a l'engueuler.

-"Qu'est ce que tu nous fais Malfoy? Libère moi tout de suite!"

-" Pourquoi ferais-je cela Potty?" Le ton ironique de Draco déplut fortement au gryffondor qui devint aussi rouge que l'une des bannière de sa maison.

-" Lè . . !" Ces paroles murmurées entre les dents serrées du brun n'eut pour effet que d'étirer un peu plus le sourire malsain du blond qui posa un genoux a terre a coté de lui.

-" Je repose ma question Potty, pourquoi je ferais ça ?"

-"Peut-être que parce que sinon je vais croire que tu as trop peur de ce que je peux te faire, pour me libérer." Le blond blêmit d'énervement et Harry esquissa un rictus moqueur.

-"Je n'ai pas peur de toi Potter."

-"Alors libère moi!"

Draco se releva et leva le sortilège, aussitôt le brun se remit sur ses pieds et affronta le blond du regard.

-"Alors comme ça, les trois heures de punition avec Russard ne t'ont pas suffit, tu en veux encore? Ce n'est pas un problème, Snape est toujours dans son bureau tu sais..."

-" Tu crois sincèrement que c'est la première fois que je sors après la colle? Détrompe toi, tu es juste trop concentré sur ta petite personne que tu ne me remarque pas. Une tonne de choses se passent sous ton nez Malfoy."

Le brun ricana légèrement en voyant l'expression déconfite du blond. Celui ci reprit bien vite son air glacial et toisa le survivant en avançant lentement vers lui.

-"Tu crois que je ne vois rien Potter? Tu crois que je ne remarque pas tous tes faits et gestes?"

Harry recula prudemment, se sentant anormalement intimidé par le blond qui lui semblait plus grand qu'avant. Il déglutit quand son dos toucha le mur.

-"Tu me surveille Malfoy? De mieux en mieux... Tu es entrain de tomber amoureux de moi ou quoi?"

Le serpentard secoua lentement la tête et s'arrêta a seulement à quelques centimètres du gryffondor qui sembla se tasser un peu contre les pierres.

-"Moi non, mais qu'en est t-il de toi Potter?"

Harry remua, mal à l'aise, sous le regard de glace qui le fixait.

-"Qu..Quoi?" Il se força a rire pour dissiper son trouble "Tu divague la fouine!"

-"Ah oui ?" Le blond se pencha un peu, rapprochant son visage de celui du brun.

-"Complètement! Comment tomber amoureux de quelqu'un comme toi?!"

Le serpentard plissa les yeux et scruta ceux d'Harry qui se ratatina un peu plus, ca ne lui ressemblait pas d'avoir peur ainsi. Mais ce n'était meme pas de la peur, ca se rapprochait plus de l'intimidation mais ce n'était pas totalement ca non plus. Le survivant sentit son coeur s'affoler.

-"Potter... Tu crois vraiment que je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe _là_ quand on s'engueule?!"

Harry haleta violemment quand Draco plaça brusquement sa main sur son entre-jambe, avant de la figer. Le blond, satisfait de son petit effet, pencha la tête et approcha sa bouche de l'oreille du gryffondor.

-"Tu aimes qu'on te gueule dessus Potter, tu aimes qu'on te parle méchamment." murmura durement le serpentard entre ses dents.

Harry tremblait légèrement, sentant la main du blond se resserrait légèrement sur ses parties intimes.

-"Tu aimes que _je_ te cherche, tu aimes quand _je_ me jette sur toi Potter!"

Des frissons apparurent sur le cou du brun, et Draco colla la pointe de son nez au lobe de son oreille. L'Élu avait arrêté de respirer, la chaleur envahissait petit a petit son corps.

-"Je vais te prendre dans ce putain de couloir Potter, je vais te faire crier tellement fort que tu réveillera tout le château."

Le survivant gémit à la voix dure et rauque du serpentard. Celui ci le sentait déjà durcir sous ses doigts et il sourit discrètement. Draco approcha ses lèvres de la peau frémissante, et mordilla doucement, l'autre se tendit.

Timidement la main du brun vint se placer sur la nuque du serpentard et attira sa bouche a rejoindre la sienne. S'en suivit d'un baiser brûlant, leur langues se rejoignirent, firent connaissance et décidèrent rapidement de s'épouser. La main du blond remonta pour s'enfoncer dans le pantalon du brun qui gémit fortement sous le contact de la peau froide autour de son membre.

Harry serra la nuque du blond et le choc du premier va et mien lui fit quitter la bouche de sa nemesis, il rejeta la tête en arrière et son sexe pulsa dans la main du blond quand celui ci passa son pouce sur la fente. Un son a demi étouffé sortit de sa gorge sans qu'il puisse le retenir.

Le désir gagna Draco au même moment et il arracha la chemise du brun de sa main libre avant de s'attaquer a son pantalon. Harry grogna de frustration quand le serpentard arrêta ses mouvements pour baisser son caleçon. Les main du blond s'attardèrent sur ses fesses,les pressèrent avant de le soulever et de l'asseoir sans ménagement sur un rebord entre deux colonnes de pierres.

Le survivant sursauta quand ses fesses touchèrent le froid des pierres, ce qui contrastait avec la vive chaleur qui le dévorait de l'intérieur. Le Malfoy le fixait intensément, le regard assombris par le désir,Harry l'attira a lui dans un mouvement quasiment désespéré et entreprit de lui enlever sa chemise, son pantalon ainsi que son caleçon disparurent sur ses chevilles et avant qu'Harry ne soit arrivé a la moitié des boutons tant ses doigts tremblaient, Draco avait repris férocement ses lèvres, les dévorant de ses dents. Le brun noua ses mains dans les cheveux de son ennemi et lui rendit son baiser avidement.

Le préfet se détacha de lui et reprenant sa respiration il fit remonter ses doigts sur les cotes du gryffon qui se tordit sous la caresse, avant de lui présenter trois de ses doigts . Apres qu'Harry les ai suffisamment sucé il les lui reprit et planta son regard dans le sien en attirant ses hanches a s'incliner vers lui.

Voir les yeux emmeraudes se révulser de plaisir quand il enfonça deux doigts en lui sans aucun avertissement fit complètement perdre la tête au serpentard. Il se mordit les lèvres pour s'empêcher de le pénétrer tout de suite . Harry avait l'air transporté par le plaisir, sa bouche était entre ouverte et ses yeux fermés, il respirait de façon irrégulière selon les mouvements des doigts de sa nemesis. Celui ci était persuadé de n'avoir vu personne d'aussi parfait.

Quand il jugea qu'il était suffisamment préparé , Draco retira ses doigts et se moqua du soupir frustré du survivant avant d'empoigner ses hanches et de les rapprocher violemment de lui. Harry suffoqua en sentant Draco entrer très lentement en lui. Il réprima son envie de hurler de frustration, rapidement il enclencha le mouvement de leurs hanches.

-"Doucement Potter..."

Le concerné frissonna et Draco fit exprès de bouger le plus lentement possible en lui, Harry ressemblait maintenant à une poupée de chiffon entre ses bras. Son expression était renfrognée et Draco aurait volontiers éclater de rire si il n'était pas au comble de l'extase.

-"C'est tout..ce que tu...peux faire Malfoy?!" , le souffle haché, le brun avait réussit a lancer cette pique au blond qui sourit doucement.

-"Tu n'as encore rien vu..."

Au moment où l'Élu s'y attendait le moins il sortit de son corps avant d'y re entrer brusquement en empoignant les cheveux d'Harry, entraînant sa tête en arrière. Il le mordit, partout , le faisant sien.

Les coups de reins devenait de plus en plus violent , Harry avait du mal a ne pas crier trop fort, il se retenait, même si il voyait des étoiles dès que Draco effleurait sa prostate.

-"Cris Potter!" Le don dur, Draco susurra cette phrases a son oreille entre deux gémissements.

Le brun se retenait encore, alors le serpentard le poussa en arrière en se retirant de lui, Harry se retrouva allongé sur le dos, Draco monta sur le rebord et attrapa ses poignet de ses deux mains et les plaqua au dessus de sa tête,Harry suréleva ses hanches et verrouilla ses jambes autour de sa taille, avide de le sentir en lui.

Il garda le contact le contact visuel, Draco donna une puissante poussée, la bouche du survivant s'ouvrit et un vrai cri s'en échappa, ses joues se tintèrent de rouge mais Draco plongea en avant pour l'embrasser durement. Harry se contractait de tant a autre autour de lui quand le plaisir était trop fort et ça avait le mérite de faire gémir bruyamment le blond.

Les cris de l'Élu résonnaient de plus en plus fort dans le château se propageant de couloir en couloir. Bientôt le dominé ne tint plus et se libéra entre leur deux corps quand le blond percuta sa prostate durement, une dernière fois. Draco se tendit a son tour, en le sentant se contracter violemment autour de lui, il lui mordit le cou avant de venir en lui en gémissant son prénom a son oreille.

Ils respiraient difficilement encore remués par leur orgasmes renversants. Draco fut le premier a se relever pour se rhabiller, Harry le suivit un peu perdu par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ils ne dirent pas un mot jusqu'à ce que le blond prit la parole, sur un ton un peu moqueur.

-"Quand je t'ai dit que je savais ce qu'il se passait en bas quand on se prend la tête, en faite j'en savais rien , je l'espérais parce que c'est qu'il se passe chez moi... Mais bon je crois que je ne me suis pas trompé..."

Il lui tira la langue et Harry haussa les sourcils surpris, mais un sourire gagna ses lèvres et il sauta sur Draco pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Ils retournèrent en direction de leur dortoirs, se chamaillant, s'embrassant, des mains traînaient un peu partout. Ils se séparèrent d'un baiser tendre, et Draco le regarder s'éloigner en se disant que ce petit con avait bouleversé sa vie a jamais.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le lendemain une rumeur parcourait les murs du vieux châteaux, plusieurs personnes avaient entendu des cris plus qu'explicites au beau milieu de la nuit, et quand Harry entra dans la grande salle,en retard comme d'habitude, tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, et tombèrent sur son cou. Du fond de la salle Draco riait sous cape , satisfait de voire _ses_ marques sur la peau de son amant.

Pendant leurs cours de potion, Harry reçu un oiseau en origami sur son bureau. _Ce soir , 1h15 ? D.M _ . Il se retourna vers Draco qui lui fit un clin d'œil, un sourire niait apparu sur le visage du survivant et ne le quitta plus.

* * *

Voilaaaa , dites moi ce que vous en pensez , j'ai essayer de tenir compte de tout vos commentaires sur mon précédent OS. S'il vous plait laissez moi une petite review pour que je puisse m'améliorer (j'ai l'impression de mendier mdr!)

(1) X-FanFicX : je suis sure que tu as encore lu "braguette" :p


End file.
